


Whatever happens, We can do it Together

by gelstertherealgel



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, wholesome hours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelstertherealgel/pseuds/gelstertherealgel
Summary: Rapunzel was taught that sharing her feelings was a selfish and bothersome thing to do. It was better for everyone if she kept it all inside.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Whatever happens, We can do it Together

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place the night following "What the Hair?"

_He shielded her with his frame, holding her close and smiling to keep her happy in their last moments._

_"I love you.",he softly spoke._

_"I love you too," she teared up._

_"...More than you could ever know."_

Rapunzel stared at her canvas silently, her mind cluttered.

She held up her paintbrush and sighed.

This was so much to take in.

She tenderly pet Pascal on her shoulder, chewing her finger as she looked back to the empty painting.

She hadn't told him.

Through all that had just happened, she kept her word to Cass.

Rapunzel looked to the mural on her bedroom wall.

She held the bridge of her nose and slumped her shoulders.

_Her hair..._

Even with the building collapsing, her hair had somehow managed to save them.

The shield that had bloomed around them kept even a single scratch from appearing.

Not even a small pebble could have hit their shoulders.

Thank goodness for that.

_But her healing powers..._

Rapunzel sat on a stool nearby, frowning,

Why had her healing powers not returned? 

Was it just in the moment?

Did Eugene have something to do with it?

She stared at the crown on her bedside, bringing her love further into her mind.

Had it taken all of its power to save him?

Would she ever be able to heal again?

Why was her hair back?

What were those black rocks?

Why was any of this happening?

She sighed.

She'd had a nightmare about Gothel again this morning.

She was dead, there was no reason to be afraid.

Rapunzel whimpered softly into her palms.

Today was the second time Eugene had accepted his fate to die in an effort to protect her.

Why was he so willing to pass peacefully each time?

There was so much life for him left! Why should he not be angry with her??

Why couldn't he cry at least like she always did??

She wiped her eyes.

Should she be more willing to be a martyr for him?

He did it out of love, so was love throwing your life away for people you cared about?

She chewed her finger.

Was she selfish?

A knock rapped at the door, making her sit up straight.

"...Yes?..Who..who is it...?",she sang, trying to swallow down any leftover tears.

"Blondie? Can I come in?"

She froze, letting out a small "mm-hm" in reply as she smeared her sleeves across her eyelashes.

The large double doors slowly creaked open, illuminating the low lit room with candlelight from the hallway.

He smiled at her, coming not too close, but close enough to look at her.

He leant against her bedside table, a bit tense.

"So...crazy day today, huh?",he chuckled.

She pet her hair slowly to focus herself.

Eugene stared at her quietly for a bit before steeling himself.

"Listen, Blondie. I...I understand your decision. About me. And the hair."

She kept herself from looking at him.

Why was her heart beating so fast?

Why did she feel so ill?

"...I'm not great at keeping secrets. I accept that now. Totally fine for you and Cassandra to point it out."

He drummed the table idly.

"...I..I just got a little jealous I guess. The woman I love having this..grand discovery about herself and I'm not privy to any of it at all..It’s just...",he frowned,"...I want to be there with you. I want to walk with you through any danger or disaster or silly little thing that comes your way. Because I love you, Rapunzel. And you're my best friend."

She gripped her dress to keep herself from breaking.

"...You're my best friend too. I'm so sorry, Eugene...but I..."

He held up a hand and sighed.

"You can save it. You don't have to spill your secret to me. While I have _no idea_ why you'd willingly do _anything_ with Cassandra, I understand that you have some things you want to keep to yourself. Just know that I'll always be here for you if you need me to listen."

He stepped over and tenderly kissed her forehead before turning to leave.

"Goodnight."

Rapunzel sniffled, her mind racing with possibilities and arguments.

"...Eugene, wait!"

He stopped with concern.

She bit her lip firmly, her eyes watery behind green glass.

"...I love you. I want to marry you, but not now. I have so much on my plate right now..."

His eyes were soft in response, that knowing look framed by a mature, subtle brown.

"...Sorry for worrying over you and Cass. I..just...I don't have a lot of things. I never have.", his somber tone turned playful, but the mood still hung over his words.

"-And you're the girl who has everything..! What could you possibly want with me..?"

She gripped her dress in a fluster. 

Sure, he was chuckling and smiling at her, but his smile didn't reach his eyes at all.

Those brown eyes she could swim in...

"...Eugene.",she sighed,"You're everything to me. You brought me here. You saved my life...you..made the best birthday ever..."

She stood up and clasped a hand over his.

"...My life began the moment I met you. I can't have everything without you."

Her mind flickered back to the afternoon.

His hands on her, shielding her from harm...

Ready to take the blow first when the roof came down...

Was Cass really right in keeping this secret from him?

Was it wedging them apart?

Rapunzel looked up at him with recognition.

His hand had graced itself over her own.

He smiled genuinely.

Her heart soared.

Their postures connected in a supple kiss, tender lips gently pressing the other's in slow contact.

She possessively felt at his bottom lip, softness plushily gripping around it as she pressed firmer.

He did the same to her upper lip when she released, barely apart enough to break off the kiss.

Even without full contact, their lips caressed the other's, a pure union of touch.

She smiled, almost giggling.

Her happiness was infectious as he returned the gesture, the two keeping their embrace through touching foreheads as they softly laughed.

"...You have beautiful teeth.",he rubbed her shoulder playfully,"...Has anyone ever told you that?"

She snorted, smiling wider.

"My teeth? No, no one's ever told me.",she giggled.

He smirked,"Well, you do, sweetheart."

He pecked her slight overbite, making her flushed and tickled.

Seemingly ignited by her fairylike laughter, Eugene began to pepper all over her with little compliments.

Each kiss led to another flirt and more laughter.

Soon she was ripe in complexion like a red tomato.

"Okay, okay! My dad's gonna kill you if we're up past curfew!",she snickered.

Despite the truth to her warning, she didn't want to go to bed at all.

Staying up all night or lying with him in the starlight seemed much better now.

Eugene puckered against her soft upper breast, teasing.

"...But I'm still picking my favorite freckle of yours..",he blew hot air into her skin,"You've got to let me pick."

She blushed, covering her smile a little.

He exhaled quietly, standing up and pecking the bridge of her nose.

"Fine then, I lied. It's that one."

Her small arms squeezed tightly around him as she purred.

"Sleep tight, Eugene. I love you."

He held her hands and gave them a firm squeeze back.

"Sweet dreams, Rapunzel."

Soon after she was alone again.

Rapunzel sighed, looking back at her canvas.

Pascal yawned, crawling out from behind one of her throw pillows.

"We'll sleep after this piece. Okay, buddy?",she rubbed his head with her index finger.

Rapunzel smiled at the canvas.

She'd chase her bad dreams away.

Worrisome thoughts too.

Her hand glided across the parchment, horsehair tips bringing her vision to life.


End file.
